


The Ballad of the Bél Flower

by SOABA



Series: Kismet [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bilbo Baggins Destroys the One Ring, F/M, Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOABA/pseuds/SOABA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ballad mentioned in Chapter Eight of 'From the Fires of Mordor'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Bél Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be editing chapter nine of 'From the Fires of Mordor'. I got distracted, O_O.

**_The Ballad of the Bél Flower_**

_Let me tell you the tale of the Bél from the West,_

_Whose gentle heart moved her to join in a quest._

_She hailed from a land known to us as the Shire,_

_Born to vanquish the night and face dragonfire._

_When a Wizard delivered dwarves to her home,_

_She graciously cared for a people not her own._

_Stirred by Kingsong, she forsook all that she knew,_

_Thus did the Bél Flower blossom, loyal and true._

_Wandering the Wildes is no easy thing,_

_Fear and great danger it always shall bring._

_The first time it took the shape of three Trolls,_

_Who nearly roasted her friends over hot coals._

_Quickly, clever Bél came up with a plan,_

_On their bad manners she put a strict ban._

_Stupidity is a trait to which all Trolls are prone,_

_She berated them so long, they turned into stone._

_From the Troll’s hoard, she took the sword Sting,_

_Wielding it, fearless, in defense of her King._

_Twixt Thorin and Azog she bravely took a stand,_

_Saving the King from the Defiler’s cruel hand._

_In Mirkwood again her skills were put to the test,_

_In freeing her friends from a great spiders’ nest._

_Then when the Elvenking placed her friends in grave peril,_

_She smuggled each of them out inside a wine barrel._

_When all seemed lost, the Secret Door she did find,_

_Then set forth to honor the contract she’d signed._

_Though it would be enough to make anyone quake,_

_Bél entered the Mountain to face the Great Drake._

_She riddled and quipped until she found what she sought,_

_The Arkenstone, gleaming, and the dragon’s weak spot._

_In the Hall of the Kings, she distracted the brute,_

_So through dragon heart, the Prince Kíli could shoot._

_To save her friends, a terrible bargain was struck,_

_And the little Bél Flower nearly ran out of luck._

_To Bard of Lake-town she traded the King’s Jewel away,_

_For dragon gold had led her friends’ minds astray._

_For her love, from the Mountain she was cast,_

_But still her brave heart helped her stand fast._

_At the foot of Erebor, the scene was staged,_

_A Battle of Five Armies was soon to be waged._

_The Wizard implored the Bél Flower to run,_

_But she refused to desert her brothers or her One._

_Around her the Battle spun out of control,_

_But unswervingly she followed the call of her soul._

_In Ravenhill, from Azog, she saved the King’s Heir,_

_When it seemed as if Fíli had not a prayer._

_Between death and her King, once again she stood bold,_

_Fighting fiercely for love and never, ever for gold._

_From Bolg’s wrath she saved the Line of Durin,_

_Then reentered the fray for the rest of her kin._

_When the Battle did end, she appeared to be lost,_

_For the price of home, had Bél been the cost?_

_By the Grace of the Valar, this proved untrue,_

_For Bél learned a secret that none of us knew._

_The One Ring had returned, had been found in a cave,_

_And now the fires of Mordor did Bél have to brave._

_Her heart of Mithril the Ring could not turn,_

_Each offer it made her, she did easily spurn._

_Into Mount Doom, the Ring she did cast,_

_And the Dark Lord is a thing of the past._

_Let me tell you the tale of the Bél Flower’s light,_

_How she saved all of Arda and vanquished the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for this can be found at: http://soabas-world.tumblr.com/post/149326597139/aesthetic-for-the-ballad-of-the-b%C3%A9l-flower-which


End file.
